


Rude Awakening

by SebastianNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Adaar, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Sex, Top Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianNerd/pseuds/SebastianNerd
Summary: Balder wakes up to a impatient Tevinter Magister groping him...





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This masterpiece has been in my notes for too long. It was about time I posted it.

A low groan escaped Balder's mouth as lips kissed sloppily around his thighs. His hazy mind was too groggy to even register the Magister groping him hungrily under the sheets. 

"Wake up, Amatus..." Dorian purred as he teasingly bit into Balder's sensitive thigh, earning a quiet moan from him. His dick was starting to harden, as the 'vint kept kissing and biting around his lower parts, forcing low quiet moans out of the Qunari. 

"Dorian... its too early..." Balder groaned as he turned around, his body facing down on the madras. Dorian let out a little frustrated huff as he climbed onto the Qunari's back, sitting with his crotch against Balder's soft ass. 

"Stop, Dorian... let me sleep..." Balder mumbled as Dorian started to slowly grind his crotch into Balder's ass, groans escaped his lips as his clothed dick hardened against the naked plump ass. 

"Kaffas...! Have I ever told you how beautiful your ass is, Amatus?" Dorian purred as he bucked his hip, ramming hard bulge onto the Qunari's ass. A low growl escaped the 'vint as he grabbed Balder's horns and pulled them slowly backward, careful not to hurt him. "Hmmm... I think I'll have a taste of that ass of yours, can't have Bull being the only one riding this dragon...!" Dorian growled as he unbuckled his pants with one hand and pulled Balder's hips up with the other. 

"Dorian... Stop it..." Balder groaned as Dorian rubbed his hard dick against the Qunari's ass. Dorian grunted as he thrusted into Balder's slippery hole, earning a low groan from him. 

"Vishante kaffas! Now I understand why Bull loves to ram you hard... your insides are so tight and slippery, like you want to be fucked hard..." Dorian mumbled as he rammed into Balder's hole, trying to find a good rhythm. Low groans escaped the Qunari as he fisted the sheets, his dick hardened as Dorian rammed into his ass relentlessly. 

Teeth all of a sudden bit into Balder's sensitive neck, a loud moan escaped him as he bucked against Dorian's hips. The 'vint cursed as he slammed into his ass, not bothering to control the magical sparks that emitted from his hands placed on the Qunari's hips. 

"Fuck...!" Balder cursed as waves of pleasurable electric shocks shot through him with each thrust Dorian did, warmth started to pool in his stomach as his dick twitched. 

A loud moan escaped Balder as Dorian hit his prostate, his insides clenched as he shivered in pleasure. Dorian cursed as he thrusted harder, loud moans emitted from them both as they neared their climax. 

Balder whimpered as he felt his climax around the corner, but held it back. He wouldn't come unless his partner gave him permission, just like Bull had taught him. He lowered his head and ears in total submission, his hips pushed up as Dorian rammed into him repeatedly. 

"He's asking for permission to cum, Dorian." Bull's voice said from the door, making Dorian stop in his ramming, a whimper escaped Balder as he panted into the pillow below him. He was so close it hurt, but he still held it back, scared he'd be punished if he came before Dorian. 

"He's submitting to you, which is a sign of him being very close to his climax. You'll have to give him permission, or not. You're the boss right now." Bull explained as he walked over to the bed and stroked his fingers over Balder's hard dick, a loud whimper escaped Balder as his climax threatened to reach it's point. He grit his teeth and bit into the pillow, desperate to keep his climax back. 

"Really? And you taught him this, I assume." Dorian mumbled before he started ramming into Balder's prostate, loud moans escaped the Qunari as Bull started to rub himself through his pants and watched them, his grey eyes intense. 

"Kaffas!" Dorian yelled as he reached his climax and his thrusts slowed, his seed spilled into Balder, a choked whimper escaped the Qunari as he tried to hold back his climax, the feeling of being filled only applying more to his climax. 

"D... Dorian...!" Balder whimpered out with a shaking voice, his thighs shook as he awaited Dorian's approval. 

"Please... I...." Balder choked out as his thighs kept shaking from the strain of holding back, he may be controlling it, but it still hurt like a bitch, especially when Dorian wasn't even pulling out of him.   
Bull chuckled as he bent over and kissed Balder's cheek, then his mouth. 

"Ready for round two, Amatus?" Dorian asked, in a low alluring and teasing tone. Balder could only moan into Bull's kiss as he felt something harden and twitch inside him, the feeling made Balder shiver as he felt his dick harden again. 

Bull broke the kiss and looked at Dorian, a playful grin on his face. 

"Oh, really now? Are you planning to torture the Inquisitor until he can't move anymore? You dirty dog." Bull mused as he suddenly lent over Balder's head and kissed Dorian's lips. 

A huff escaped Balder as Dorian suddenly thrusted into him, the painful feeling of holding back was still there. 

"D-Dorian...!" Balder growled in a low tone, his voice sounded very strained as he kept his head low. 

The 'waiting' part of having to get permission to cum wasn't Balder's favorite part of sex, it only made him want to punch whoever was holding him back. 

He felt like punching something right now, or setting something on fire. 

Balder bit his bottom lip as he put his arms in front of himself and buried his face in them. He felt more embarrassed than usual, having to hold back, just barely on the brink of climax, and now having Bull and Dorian make out right above him while Dorian's dick was buried in his ass. 

"Fine... I'll deal with this myself then...!" Balder growled out after a few minutes of the other two smacking their lips together.   
Balder took a deep inhale before he slammed his hip backwards, successfully breaking the couple's kissing session and making Dorian moan loudly. 

"Kaffas...!" Dorian moaned as his grip on Balder's hips tightened, sparks danced from his fingertips and onto Balder's rough skin.   
Dorian's moan only encouraged Balder more as he started to repeatedly slam his hips back and forth, ignoring the painful feelings of his muscles straining. 

"Inpatient as always, Kadan.." Bull chuckled as he knelt in front of Balder, his slightly large frame looming in front of Balder's face.   
A yelp escaped Balder as Dorian suddenly thrusted into his ass roughly, making him loose balance and smack his head into Bull's hardened crotch. 

"Need help with that, Sir?" Balder asked as he got his balance back and rubbed his nose against Bull's twitching length. A low groan escaped Bull's lips as he watched Balder with a hungry eye, he roughly grabbed onto one of Balder's horns, while pulling his pants down with the other hand and growled lowly at the Qunari beneath him. 

Balder knew how much Bull loved to have the Inquisitor beneath him, despite Balder still being very much in charge.   
"Open your mouth Kadan. Good boy." Bull rumbled as he guided a Balder's face toward his hardened length. Balder suddenly got a mischievous thought as he opened his mouth and let Bull guide him.   
Once his mouth was barely close enough to deal Bull's heated skin, he grinned and turned his head. His teeth teasingly nibbled at Bull's thigh.

Balder wasn't paying much attention to the 'vint ramming into his ass anymore as a low rumbling growl escaped Bull's chest. Balder gulped nervously as he licked the place he nibbled, maybe teasing Bull wasn't such a good idea, when Balder clearly knew the bigger Qunari preferred to be the one teasing. 

"Do you really want to test my limit, Kadan...?" Bull asked in a low rumbling whisper as he lent over Balder, slid his hand over the younger Qunari's hips and roughly grabbed Balder's leaking and pulsing dick. 

The sudden feeling of having his painfully strained dick being touched, made Balder let out a desperate whimper. His whole body shook as he forced his climax back as it tried to force itself on him.   
He could feel the need to say the safe word increase as Bull started to rub his thumb over the slit of his dick, while Dorian started hitting his prostate so perfectly, he was seeing stars. 

"K...!" Balder mumbled before he bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood. He was too damn proud for his own good and Bull knew it. 

"Just say the word if you feel this is too much or too far, Kadan." Bull said as he started to stroke Balder's dick with the rhythm of Dorian's roughy thrusts. 

A choked sob suddenly escaped Balder as his body spasmed, his insides tightened gently around Dorian as the 'vint moaned at the sudden tightness.  
"Kaffas...!" Dorian cursed as he slowed down to a more gentle and slow rhythm. Balder only choked on another sob as his body was starting to collapse on itself. Despite his fatigue starting to catch up to him, Balder still held back his climax. He was trained for this. 

"D... Dorian...! Please...! Mmmh!" Balder choked out before a moan cut him off, the moan ended in another quiet sob as he buried his face in the stained sheets. Bull sighed as he leant back and gently lifted Balder's head, he still kept a good grip on the younger Qunari's leaking dick. 

With a deep inhale of breath, Bull stared Balder right in the eyes   
"Cum for me, Kadan." Bull growled lowly as before he smiled warmly down at the young Inquisitor.   
Balder came the instance Bull's command exited his mouth, with a quiet scream lodged in his thrust, Balder bursted all over the sheets. His body spasmed repeatedly as Dorian finished with a few slow agonizing trusts before he filled the young Qunari with more of his seed. 

A long exhausted sigh escaped Balder as his body collapsed on itself. His muscles were aching and his ass was sore, but he knew Bull had fucked him harder and longer before. 

"Wow... I can certainly see why you fuck him so long whenever you go, Bull. Damn." Dorian panted out as he pulled out of Balder's ass.   
A quiet groan escaped Balder before he finally lost consciousness, he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.


End file.
